We've Got a Mystery on our Hands
by Proudtobeapotterhead
Summary: Terror has gripped Hogwarts. Owls, cats, toads and rats are disappearing without a trace. Sounds like a mystery for James Potter... and a very reluctant Lily Evans.


**A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy this story :)**

* * *

"Lily!"  
Lily Evans put her head down, shook her long red hair over her face and walked quickly down the hallway with her best friend Alice.  
"Lily!"  
She did her best to get away, running now, but the tall quiddich player was to quick for her. He grabbed her elbow in an effort to stop her.  
"You let go of me right now James Potter!"  
"If you go out with me,"  
"I'd rather you break my arm off,"  
"You don't mean that,"  
"No, really, I do."  
"Why won't you go out with me?"  
"Because I hate you,"  
"And I love you,"  
"And I love potions so if you could just-"  
"No,"  
"Oh come on I'm just trying to get to class,"  
"And I'm just trying to ask you out,"  
"And we're failing so move,"  
"No,"  
The audience for their little conversation was growing bigger by the second and Lily's face was almost as red as her hair. This boy was the single most annoying thing in her life, well... apart from Petunia's new boyfriend, the lump with a moustache that was Vernon Dursley.  
"I will give you one last chance Potter"  
"Or what?"  
"Or I'll make you move"  
"You will, will you?"  
Lily brought her arm up to slap him hard in the face but he almost lazily pinned her arm to her side.  
"What is going on here?" said Professor McGonnagal, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
"Nothing" they said a little too innocently.  
"Principles office now!"  
Lily glared at James then put her head down and walked slowly away. He followed soon after.

* * *

Outside the stone gargoyle, Lily tapped her foot anxiously. She didn't want to talk to James but she couldn't hold her anger in anymore.  
"My first time to visit Dumbledore for a bad reason and its your fault!"  
"You didn't have to hit me"  
"Believe me I did"  
Professor McGonnagal came striding up the corridor.  
"Peppermint Toads!"  
The stone gargoyle leapt aside revealing an ancient looking stone door. Lily put her head down and climbed with a grave expression. The door swung magically open when they reached it, and there, sitting behind a large wooden desk was the headmaster. He surveyed them both before beginning to speak.  
"Is Mr. Black's leg better after last years... er... incident..."  
"Yes, sir" replied James.  
"And are your beds still being used as bumper cars?"  
"No sir. Just normal bog-standard, run-of-the-mill beds. Boring if you ask me but..."  
"Mr. Potter?"  
"Sorry sir"  
James could have sworn he saw Dumbledore smirk but he turned away before James could be sure.  
Dumbledore now turned his attention to Lily.  
"I don't often see you in here Miss Evans. Why have you been sent here"  
"I... er... tried to hit James"  
"And why would that be"  
"He was... er... annoying me"  
"By doing what, may I ask?"  
"He... er... asked me out"  
"Ah to be young and feel loves keen sting...  
Nobody could mistake the smirk this time. Dumbledores eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles.  
"Nevertheless I will have to punish you for this, show example for the new first years, you know.  
"You will receive one period of detention. Meet Filch in the great hall at 9 o'clock, he will decide what to do with you."  
James looking smug. He was usually the one in trouble.  
"Merlin knows what he'll have in store for you both!"  
"Us both?!" said James and Lily simultaneously.

"Detention with James" said Lily flinging down her bag and flopping into her favourite armchair beside Alice.  
"I'm sure it won't be that bad"  
Lily glared at her.  
"I'm sure it'll be worse that my worst nightmare. It's my first detention Al and I'm stuck with him." She gestured to James who was for some reason crouched and looking under an armchair.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! Sorry about how short this is but it's kind of an introduction and I haven't really introduced the plot yet. Please review :D**


End file.
